


Visual Story Guide

by ElseworldKara, littleraider99



Series: Goddesses of Old, Born Anew [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Armor, Background information, Buildings, F/F, Locations, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElseworldKara/pseuds/ElseworldKara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleraider99/pseuds/littleraider99
Summary: This work will be a repository of images for different things contained in Goddess of Old, Born Anew. Armor, weapons, buildings, perhaps even a map or two, just things to help the reader visualize things the way the authors intended. If you'd prefer to have your own mental images of what these things look like, by all means, keep your head canon.





	1. Armor

Clarke's Arena Armor:

 


	2. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of The Tower, The 101, Heda and Wanheda's Tower.

The Tower (Exterior)

The Tower - Base with Closer View of Emblem Circle

The Tower - Exterior - Night

The Tower - Exterior - Peak

The Tower - Interior - Merchant Area

The Tower - Interior - Merchant Area Panoramic

 


End file.
